


Klavier

by turtlesparadise



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Piano Sex, sephiroth and cloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesparadise/pseuds/turtlesparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth and Cloud are carrying on a clandestine affair, and finally catch a moment alone together on a mission to Nibelheim. I've been a bit obsessed with Sephiroth and pianos lately, and was listening to "Klavier" by Rammstein, which inspired this story. One shot, PWP, established SephxCloud relationship. I will write more (i.e., the naughty lemony bits) if there is any interest in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sir?”Cloud poked his head into the conservatory, looking for Sephiroth. He’d expected to see the general staring out the large windows, just as he’d done a few hours before at the Inn, taken in by the scenery of Nibelheim – ‘unsettling’, he’d called it. Cloud, of course, being a native of the little mountain village, thought the scenery to be rather dull and dreary. He’d been glad to have a chance to visit with his mother, but wasn’t feeling thrilled about being back home. _It’s my hometown…yet I can’t wait to get out of here again._ The realization of how much he really hated Nibelheim filled him with a sense of guilt and of renewed bitterness toward the sleepy little village.

Pushing these thoughts out of his head for the moment, Cloud did a double take when he saw Sephiroth not staring out the windows, but seated at the dusty old grand piano. “Hm?” Sephiroth murmured, looking at Cloud upon hearing him approach. “Something the matter, Cadet?”

“No, sir,” Cloud replied. “I was just reporting back –Zack and I did our sweep, and the area outside is secure. No monsters,” he added, a small, triumphant smile upon his face.

Sephiroth nodded and stared at Cloud for perhaps a moment longer than he should have, then glanced beyond Cloud, into the corridor behind him.

“Zack is not with you?” Sephiroth asked quietly, suppressing a smile. Cloud shook his head negatively.

“No sir,” Cloud replied. “He was taking the other cadets out for a bite to eat.”

“And you did not join them?” Sephiroth inquired, lofting an eyebrow curiously. “Were you invited?”

“Oh yes, Zack invited me, sir. But I didn’t feel like going with them. I was kind of hoping ….that I would see _you_ , actually.” Cloud had surprised even himself with his own boldness, and his face reddened even more as Sephiroth stood up from the piano bench ,and began to approach him.

“Shut the door, Cloud,” Sephiroth instructed coolly, as Cloud looked up at him in surprised. The cadet obeyed, getting up quickly to shut the door; his pulse thudding long and hard, he could feel it in his head, and he felt a flush creeping over his neck as the blood rushed to his face.

“Now, sit,” Sephiroth instructed, gesturing toward the piano.

“You want me to _what_?”Cloud argued, confused by what Sephiroth was asking. I mean…I don’t really know how to play the piano. Are you going to teach me?” he asked, big, blue eyes looking up at his general.

“Oh, you’ll be learning quite a _lot_ this evening, Cloud.” Sephiroth leaned down, his breath hot and heavy in Cloud’s ear. The two had been carrying on a clandestine relationship for weeks, and tensions between the two were only getting higher each day. Now, in the hidden safety of the Shinra Mansion – with nobody around – there was no fear of being found out.

Sephiroth suddenly stood, yanking Cloud’s head by its hair, tipping his head uncomfortably backward as his lips seized Cloud’s in a fierce kiss.

Finally, when he could breathe no more, Cloud broke the kiss, panting. “We –ah…we should find a more comfortable spot, maybe,” the cadet said eagerly. “I spotted some bedrooms in the east wing – “

“No,” Sephiroth murmured, staring at the piano. He closed the case over the strings, and ran his hands over the hand-hewn mahogany, closing his eyes for a moment. When he turned, Cloud was still there, looking a bit red in the face and disheveled, but none the worse for wear.

Smiling, Sephiroth drifted over to Cloud and lifted him up, wrapping him in a bear hug. Cloud instinctively grabbed Sephiroth about the shoulders, hooking his legs about the general's waist to keep from falling.

Sephiroth folded down the music stand atop the piano, pushing the yellowed sheet music off to one side as he lifted Cloud up, the cadet's boots hitting against the dusty piano keys, off-tune notes sounding in a skittering fashion.

Cloud was spellbound, so mesmerized that he merely gaped at Sephiroth, wondering just how this encounter would end. _Does he seriously want to go at it on top of the piano?_

"Sephiroth? What - what are you doing?" Cloud whispered, gasping as the general pressed his body in between the cadet's dangling thighs, pushing him further upward.

"I thought that was obvious?" Sephiroth replied cryptically, nuzzling against Cloud's neck. He pulled back and gazed down upon Cloud, his breath hitching ever so slightly. His young lover was so eager to please him, and to be pleased in return; yes, Cloud was an excellent protégé indeed. There was a connection between the two; Sephiroth had felt this inexplicable pull toward Cloud when he first met the cadet a year prior.

Sephiroth clambered on top of Cloud, and the cadet's back hit against the piano lid; it slammed shut with a deafening sound that echoed throughout the vacant mansion.

"Oops," Sephiroth murmured, smirking. "So...where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Full-on, graphic lemon; mention of blood, and slight BDSM (use of restraints). If any of these things bother you, proceed with caution!

* * *

The back of Cloud's head throbbed tenderly from where he'd hit it against the piano lid, and he momentarily regretted removing his helmet just after he'd entered the conservatory. Those thoughts soon left his mind as Sephiroth pinned him down upon the piano lid.

The wooden legs of the rickety old piano wobbled slightly beneath their combined weight; Cloud was beginning to wonder if it would even hold up if things went any further. Which, of course, it seemed as they would be; Sephiroth's desire was tangible, Cloud could see it in his eyes, feral and possessive-looking. _Hungry_. Sephiroth moaned as their mouths mashed together in a heated kiss, and Cloud's head bumped against the piano casing yet again.

Cloud didn't even notice this time, as his attentions were directed toward his lover. Sephiroth's hair fell in a soft curtain over the both of them, and Cloud groaned as he felt the silken strands tickling his face. He reached up and pulled at a lock of hair, and Sephiroth gave a low, pleasurable growl, lips peeled back in a feral grin.

"Yes...you know what I like, don't you….Cloud?" Sephiroth's breath ghosted over Cloud's collarbone as he hummed softly, his long fingers groping the trooper's body, working their way up his thighs to the slim hipbones, kneading and massaging. "Pull harder," he directed Cloud, while he began stroking the cadet through his uniform pants.

"Gods damn it, S-Seph - " Cloud stammered, and the general placed a gloved fingertip over the open, pouting lips, effectively silencing the blond. Cloud stared at Sephiroth, wide-eyed and unblinking, both loving and hating this sort of torture from his lover.

"Shhhh….." Sephiroth hushed him, sounding every bit like steam escaping from a cracked radiator. Cloud's eyes shut tightly, and then shot open, their brilliant blue hue standing out in the dim light of the room. "Concentrate, Cloud." Sephiroth took his left hand and pinned Cloud's hands together over his head while using his other hand to stroke his lover's growing arousal.

Cloud's entire body tensed at Sephiroth's insistent stroking; he rolled his head back slightly and growled, letting out a pent-up breath of air, allowing himself a small bit of release, legs jerking, arms straining within Sephiroth's grasp. Yet Sephiroth did not lessen his grip, did not lessen the maddeningly slow and purposeful stroking. That part of it….well, that was nice. Being restrained – Cloud both loved and hated it at the same time. Not being able to touch himself, or to touch Sephiroth, it was a delicious sort of torture, and it frustrated the hell out of the stubborn, headstrong cadet.

_Pleasure and pain, and the fine line between the two will always vacillate._ _Such things I can draw out of you, Cloud…if only you'll let me. If only you'd….surrender._

Cloud remembered those words from Sephiroth, the first time they'd slept together. _I will never surrender to you_ , he'd told him.

"Bastard. Fucking torturing me – "

"Then do something about it…. _Cloud_ ," Sephiroth murmured, lips curling up in a smirk.

Their sexual encounters always started out that way – a battle of wills, a push-and-pull cat and mouse game that could be frustrating as hell at the onset, yet culminate in a

_Making love shouldn't feel like an act of war_ , Cloud had told Sephiroth once, after they'd fucked for two solid and very exhausting hours. _Is it always going to be that way, between us?_

Sephiroth had sleepily shrugged, brushing his lips against Cloud's forehead; a rare display of tenderness for the always-in-control general.

_We seem to know what makes the other tick, I suppose_ , Sephiroth had replied, and that was all he would say on the matter. He was not about to admit out loud exactly how Cloud made him feel; mainly because he couldn't quite define it himself.

Cloud was still learning what things pleased Sephiroth, and what he found pleasurable in return. Now, being several months into their torrid affair, Cloud was becoming more assertive, making those needs known - either vocally, or otherwise.

Sephiroth, of course, would draw things out for as long as possible, sometimes painfully, though such pain was often orgasmic to Cloud. The cadet gave a half-smirk at the General, who clearly had the upper hand given their positioning; Cloud was basically pinned beneath Sephiroth, legs splayed apart atop the piano.

Cloud suddenly broke his hands away from Sephiroth's grip. He quickly and noiselessly slid his hand between their bodies, groping Sephiroth through the black fabric of his uniform pants. The general hissed, and chided Cloud in a low purr.

"Did I give you permission to touch me yet?" Sephiroth murmured, though he didn't appear angry. Quite the opposite, in fact; the general's mouth twitched, threatening to smirk.

"No. Don't care," Cloud replied impudently, stroking him even more firmly. He could feel the heft of Sephiroth's against his hand, and it made his own ache with need.

"Tch," Sephiroth made a scolding noise, clucking his tongue against his teeth. "That's a rather poor attitude...isn't it, _cadet_?"

"It's not against regulations to have a poor attitude," Cloud argued, a soft moan slipping out unbidden. "What we're doing here on Shinra property probably is, though," he added, smiling, eyes half-lidded with passion. Sephiroth chuckled.

"Like I give a damn about that," Sephiroth retorted. "We are off duty. And...Shinra owns much of the Planet, in case you hadn't noticed. There's hardly a place around the two of us can _fuck_ that isn't owned by the company."

Cloud's eyes widened just a bit at the uttered expletive and he grinned up at his lover, pressing a rather insistent kiss upon the general's lips. Sephiroth was so proper, so professional in the field; the cadet loved seeing this side of him, loved hearing such filthy endearments pouring out of his lover's mouth.

"You're getting greedy, Cloud," Sephiroth purred, though he returned the kiss, just as hungrily. Cloud was an eager lover, ready to please, and Sephiroth was only too happy to bring his lover to the edge and beyond.

"So what? You know what I want," Cloud retorted. "Now give it to me." Sephiroth chuckled.

"All in good time, Cloud. All in good time."

Sephiroth began moving his hips up and down, gyrating against Cloud's roving hand, and in one swift motion, stripped the cadet's shirt off of him, leaving the loose scarf around Cloud's neck. He would have plans for that later. Sephiroth licked his lips, and then ran his tongue up the length of Cloud's collarbone; then his neck, then his jawline. Cloud's breathing quickened, his pulse raced, and his skin took on a flushed appearance. Sephiroth lowered his mouth to the reddened flesh of the cadet's chest, lips brushing teasingly against one of the pert nipples. The general smiled as he felt his lover tense, and writhe.

"Sephiroth...please," Cloud's voice was hoarse, straining with want, "You have no idea how this feels - "

"Actually...I _do_ know how this feels," Sephiroth cut him off, clambering atop the piano now - his arm draped across Cloud's torso, long fingers gently stroking the cleft of his hipbones. Oh, these pants would have to go, and quite soon.

"I do know _exactly_ how it feels, Cloud," Sephiroth's voice dropped to a low, throaty growl, echoing slightly in the old conservatory. His smirk was unwavering as his fingers worked behind the waistband of Cloud's pants, knuckles bumping against the rigid flesh hiding within.

"I know how it feels...to want something so badly, you find yourself thinking about it at the most inopportune times. To be denied that want, due to rank…due to scheduling conflicts or circumstance - or because of one's duty." Sephiroth's hand ringed around Cloud's erection and the cadet gasped; the feel of leather gloves on his sensitive flesh was incredible. Automatically Cloud's hands came down, attempting to encircle the general's waist, but Sephiroth gently pushed them away.

"No, Cloud..." Sephiroth rolled on his side, giving Cloud a scolding look and a 'tch!' He deftly unbuckled one of his belts, and pinned Cloud's arms over his head, binding them together with the belt, wrapping it several times around.

"There," Sephiroth declared, sitting back somewhat to inspect his handiwork. "You were going to touch yourself, weren't you?" The general's tone was stern yet amused.

"Damn it. N-n-n-o," Cloud gasped, chest heaving. "I wasn't." His face was ruddy with passion, the blush spreading down to the fair skin of his neck and chest. Sephiroth gazed at the sight, quite pleased.

"Liar. You may deny it all you wish, Cloud," Sephiroth retorted. "But I _know_ you. Don't forget." He ignored Cloud's moans and mewls as he stripped the cadet of his pants, leaving him completely bare save for the scarf, which looked both sexy and ridiculous minus the other components of the trooper uniform.

"Fine," Cloud snapped, panting. "Fine...you were right. I was going to jerk myself off since you can't seem to finish the job - oh, damn it. _Damn it_ , Seph." Cloud paused mid-sentence as his lover shrugged off his garments; the leather trench, the impossibly form-fitting pants. How _did_ the man manage to fight so well in a garment so perfectly molded to his ass? Cloud stared rudely as Sephiroth stripped, rejoining the cadet a moment later.

"Ah! I've finally found a use for this…" Sephiroth said suddenly, taking the loose-knit scarf in hand as he straddled Cloud. "Less talk, hmm?" he murmured, shoving the cloth into Cloud's open mouth, tying it loosely at the back of his head. Cloud's eyes bugged out as he was gagged, and Sephiroth just laughed.

"You look so precious now," Sephiroth purred, eyes roving up and down his lover's lithe young body. Cloud had put on some muscle in recent months, no doubt thanks to extra sessions put in at the gym, under Sephiroth's own personal trainer. "You're filling out, Cloud," Sephiroth added approvingly. "Hmm...very nice." He ran a leather-gloved finger up and down the flat planes of Cloud's stomach, drawing little circles around his hipbones, deftly stroking the sparse patch of blond curls that circled his cock.

Cloud's arms twisted helplessly in the leather-belt bonds, and he bit hard into the scarf, tasting blood where his teeth scraped against the inside of his cheek. _Do something, damn it!_ Cloud's brain screamed, and the sense of frustration, want, and need was easily readable in his eyes; Sephiroth picked up on this right away, quite enjoying how much his ministrations were making Cloud squirm.

"Such torture, isn't it…Cloud?" Sephiroth murmured softly, grasping Cloud's cock in his hand once again, stroking as he dipped his head downward, running his tongue slowly around the tip.

"Ffffnnngh!" came Cloud's muffled cry through the gag, and Sephiroth smiled, giving one last, teasing lick before lifting his head up to gaze at Cloud. Sephiroth's fingers trailed up over Cloud's abs, his chest, finally resting up by his cheek, caressing it. He bent down and licked the outer shell of Cloud's ear, whispering softly.

" _Your agony is gorgeous_ ," Sephiroth murmured, a smile spreading as he felt Cloud writhing and twitching beneath him. Finally, Sephiroth pulled the scarf out of Cloud's mouth, pushing it to the side as he kissed him, hard, tasting blood.

"Oh…." Sephiroth's tongue dove in deeper, and Cloud's bound arms came down to rest around his lover's neck. He felt the head of Sephiroth's cock breaching him, stretching him, and then –

_Pain_. Sputtering pain that quickly morphed into exquisite bliss. Cloud cried out, eyes squeezing shut as Sephiroth drew out – then pushed back in forcefully, over and over.

Sephiroth closed his eyes, tugging Cloud's hair

"Agony, huh?" Cloud teased. "How about your – agony? How do you feel now….Seph?"

Sephiroth laughed, and in response, flexed his legs, pushing in harder, deeper.

"Well, Cloud…." Sephiroth said dryly, pulse fluttering madly. "Right now… _.I_ _feel like a god."_

" _Fuck_ – " Cloud sputtered, his words cut short by Sephiroth's lips pressing hard against his once again. Cloud bucked up against his lover, his arms feeling somewhat weak from being pushed up over his head for so long. He wrestled with his bonds, trying to yank them apart, though the effort was useless; Sephiroth was rather good with knots, as it turned out.

Sephiroth knew his own climax was imminent and he knew Cloud was close to that point as well. Still thrusting slowly in and out of his lover, Sephiroth wordlessly slipped a hand up, quickly freeing Cloud's hands. The wrists bore angry red marks from where he'd been restrained. Sephiroth pushed Cloud's knees back, bracing his hands upon them as he snapped his hips back and forth, unrelenting. Cloud's back arched as he gripped his aching cock with one hand, the other resting upon Sephiroth's back. The blood was just starting to flow back into Cloud's hands; he had trouble grasping his cock at first, until sensation returned to his arms and hands.

Sephiroth had grown quiet save for his heavy breathing and panting, and Cloud knew what that meant. Feeling cheeky, he used his free hand to smack Sephiroth on the ass, causing the general to grunt in annoyance.

"Stop that," Sephiroth muttered, glaring. "….aren't you going to come, Cloud?"

Cloud gasped sharply, grinning stupidly up at his lover as he continued jerking himself off.

"….you first." Cloud laughed through his panting moans, hand slipping as he kept on stroking himself toward completion.

"Shut up," Sephiroth snarled, eyes sliding half-shut as he felt Cloud clenching around him. "I don't need your permiss—" His voice halted as he took in a sharp breath, and Cloud felt Sephiroth shudder, and then felt the warm telltale rush of heat filling him.

"—permission," Sephiroth breathed, and he coaxed Cloud gently now, his hand joining his lover's, fingers entwining as they stroked in unison. Sephiroth's teeth grazed over Cloud's throat, his tongue dipping down into the hollow there, leaving a gentle kiss.

"You don't need to hold back anymore, Cloud," Sephiroth whispered softly into his lover's ear. The cadet's breathing grew harsh, erratic, and he gritted his teeth as he came, wincing as he heard a helpless sounding cry escape his throat.

"Why - should you – get all the fun?" Cloud grunted, finally relenting, falling back on the piano in a boneless heap. His back was sore from laying on the hard piano, and Cloud would be feeling it even more the next day.

"We should have done this on something a little bit _softer_ ," Cloud muttered, complaining as he rubbed his back. Sephiroth smiled at him, brushing a kiss across his forehead as they began cleaning up and gathering their belongings.

"I was trying to be a bit more spontaneous," Sephiroth replied, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you'd like that. _I_ surely did."

"Of course you did," Cloud shot back, smirking.

After they left the conservatory, Cloud inched closer to Sephiroth as they walked down the corridor, even allowing the general to drape his arm about his waist. There was nobody here to see them together, and it was odd to be able to feel so relaxed like this around Sephiroth. So _free_. During the day-to-day, they'd kept their relationship under wraps, and doing so was becoming increasingly frustrating, the more involved they became with each other.

"If your back is still sore, I'll draw you a bath in the east wing….there's a suite with a master bath on the other side of the mansion," Sephiroth said quietly. Cloud gave him a glare and sighed.

"We just _had_ to fuck on top of an old piano," Cloud grumbled, rubbing his sore back again theatrically, though it truly wasn't as painful as he made it out to be. He just wanted to piss off Sephiroth – and it was working. "Yeah. _Great_ idea. I'll be seeing the chiropractor when we get back to Midgar – "

Sephiroth groaned and rolled his eyes. "Are you going to bitch about that all night long now?" he remarked crossly. "I didn't hear you complaining about your back all that much when I was _inside_ of you, did I?" By now they'd dressed, and had gathered up the rest of their gear, intending to relax for a bit in one of the mansion's suites.

"Nah…" Cloud drawled. His seemingly aloof expression dissolved into a sideward smile toward his lover. "I'd never complain about _that_ ," he added.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Good. I'll need you in top form for our mission tomorrow. Don't worry….I'm sure everything will be fine."


End file.
